I Belong With You
by Advance Wisher
Summary: Ash and May love each other but think that the other likes someone else will they be able to sort things out?
1. Chapter 1

**I Belong With You**

 **Hey guys I'm Advancewisher and this is my first fan fiction so don't judge to harshly. Anyway on with the story. This story is rated T for content and some language.**

"This is speech" _'These are thoughts'_

 **Ash's POV**

"May... I'm going to miss you... I wish you didn't have to leave me..."

"Ash... I'm going to miss you too... I wish I could stay too but I have to take Max home then I'm going to Johto."

"You're going alone!"

"Yeah I wish you could come with me, but you've already been to Johto."

"May you could've just asked."

"Wait does that mean you'll travel with me?"

"I can't believe you want that loser Ketchum to travel with you." I turn around and see a too familiar head of green hair. "Drew what do you want?" I ask. "I was going to ask May if she would travel with me in Johto." Answered Drew, then turning to May he asks, "May do you want to be my girlfriend?"

 **May's POV**

I stood there stunned at Drew's question. I glance at Ash and notice his anger and decide to act fast. "No." I answer. "Why?" Drew asks. "Because I don't like you." I say. "Well I can change that." He replies while moving closer and closer. "Come on. You can leave that excuse of a trainer Ketchum." "No Drew I already told you." I say getting uncomfortable at his closeness not to mention the way he is looking at my body, his eyes lingering on my chest. "She said no Drew so leave her alone." Says Ash suddenly. "She won't be your girlfriend because she is my girlfriend."

 **Ash's POV**

As soon as I heard what Drew said I felt like if time had stopped. 'She's definitely going to say yes.' I thought. 'She likes him not me. She's not mine.' However I was surprised by May's answer. "No." She said, she rejected him. I watched as Drew got closer and closer to May eyeing her in a way that made me really mad and what I said next came out of nowhere. "She won't be your girlfriend because she is my girlfriend." "Ha there's no way someone like may would fall for a loser like you Ketchum." I stayed silent after this unsure of how May would respond. Luckily she caught on and said "Well then how's this for you shrub boy." And with that she did some thing I wouldn't have expected. She leaned in and placed her lips on top of mine.

 **May's POV**

I caught on to what Ash was doing and was just going to give him a kiss on the cheek but hearing Drew's remark made me mad so in a rash decision I decided to kiss him on the mouth.

 **So guys what did you think please rate and review! Chapter 2 is coming soon so stay tuned. Advancewisher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Advancewisher and here's chapter 2. I'll try to update as fast as I can and if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes pleas let me know. Well enough of me, here's chapter 2.**

 **Ash'sPOV**

I was stunned at what May was doing but quickly recovered and kissed his back with as much passion as I could. ' _Wow that was amazing_ ' I thought. I then looked at Drew and said "Well shrub boy, do you think that you still have a chance with May?" "Well I'm surprised, but that doesn't mean I can't try." "You know what Drew. Why don't you go bother someone else?" Said May angrily. "Hey babe calm down." May then looked at me angrily. "I won't calm down. He talks about me as if I were some trophy." She shouted. ' _She didn't notice that I called her babe_.' I thought with relief. Then she turned to yell at Drew some more but he was gone.

 **May's POV**

I turned and found that Drew wasn't there anymore so I faced Ash instead and was about to ask why he called me babe, I mean it's not that I didn't like it, but was cut off by his question. "Mind explaining what the kiss was about?" "Ummm.." I said blushing furiously. "It was just to get rid of Drew." "Oh... OK." He said with what I noticed was slight sadness in his voice. "Now would you mind explaining about calling me babe?" I asked him. "Well um you see..." He said blushing slightly. "I was just trying to make it believable." "Oh..." I answered feeling sad. Wait why was I sad? I didn't like him did I?

I decided to worry about that issue while traveling with him. Oh yeah! Was he still going to travel with me? I decided to voice my thought. "Hey Ash?" "Yeah what's up?" "Are you still going to travel with me?" "Of course May. I love having you around." Wait did he say love? Ugh this is so confusing. If only I knew how he felt. Just then I heard some one call my name. I turned and saw my childhood friend Miguel standing right there. ' _Hmm I have an idea._ ' I thought. I threw myself In his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Miguel! It's been so long!" I looked at Ash and saw that he was shocked at my actions. Suddenly he turned and left.

 **Well what do you think? Is Ash jealous, or does he not care? Find out in Chapter 3 coming soon.**

 **Rate and Review. Advancewisher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update it's just that with school and stuff I haven't been able to write, but with thanksgiving break here I can finnaly write. Well here's the story, enjoy. (A/N a word of thanks to Lobo2b6 for the suggestion of making the dialogue in little paragrphs.)( P.S For those of you wondering Miguel is my OC)**

 **Ash's POV**

"Ash, are you still going to travel with me?" May asked me.

"Of course May I love having you around." I replied. However may did look a little stunned at what I said. I was about to ask what was wrong when she turned around due to having someone calling her name. She turned around to find herself facing a boy probably not much older than myself. "May who-." I was about to ask her who that was but was cut off by May yelling.

"Miguel! It's been so long!" Then she planted a kiss on his cheek. May... How could you do this to me. I thought you understood what I felt for you in that kiss... Slowly I turned to leave and find a place to think things over but first I had to go pick up Pikachu from Prof. Oak's lab. He was the only one who I could tell everything to.

 _ **At Oak's Ranch**_

"Hey Tracey." I greeted him.

"What's up Ash? Are you here for Pikachu?"

"Yeah I'm going to train a bit with him." I answered

"Okay, I'll call him right now." Tracey said.

"It's okay Tracey I'll go get him. I need to pick out which Pokemon I'm taking to Johto anyway." I told him

"You're going back? I thought you already went to that reigon? Misty told me you did." He replied.

"Yeah I know but May wants me to go with her." I said hoping that Tracey wouldn't notice the blush that was starting to creep to my face.

"Well you really must like her if you are willing to do that." He stated surprised.

"I'm not even going to try and deny that." I told him. "I love her but I don't think she feels the same way." I said sadly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked confused.

"Well just a while ago she was asking me to travel with her to Johto when this guy comes up and she throws herself in his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek."

"Hmm that's strange. Did she say anything about him?" He asked

"She only said that it's been to long." I answered

"Well my best guess is that he's a childhood friend or something." Tracey concluded

"But what about the kiss?" I asked feeling even more confused.

"Sorry can't help you with that one, but if I was to guess I would say that she tried to make you jealous." Tracey stated.

"I don't know I just need to think about it." I said. "Well I'll just get Pikachu and we'll be on our way. Thanks Tracey."

"Sure thing Ash, but before you go I have some advice for you. If you come across another girl the best thing to do is ask her to travel with you and May maybe you can use her game against her." He said.

 **May's POV**

As soon as Ash left I was going to go after him but was stopped by Miguel.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going after the boy that just left." I answered

"No you're not. You belong to me now." He said fiercely.

"No I don't. I don't like you. I like Ash." I replied getting a little scared at the angry look on his face.

"I won't take no for an answer. Now let's try the kiss again but this time for real." He said

"No I won't let you!" I said closing my eyes getting ready to be forced into a kiss but instead heard laughter.

"You should of seen the look on your face!" He said while laughing.

"Huh? So you don't like me?" I asked confused.

"Of course not! At least not like that." He answered. "I was just kidding."

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, just let me catch my breath." He said still laughing. "Okay. I'm done."

"You better be." I warned him.

"Yeah I am because I have to ask you, who was the boy that walked away?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because he looked familiar." Miguel answered

"Well his name is Ash Ketchum and I've been traveling with him for a while." I stated.

"Ash Kechum?! As in _The_ Ash Ketchum?!" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. Do you know him or something?" I asked him

"Of course I know him! He's competed in almost every league there is and is the only one to beat the Kanto battle frontier in the last ten years!" He said almost yelling.

"Wow I didn't know that Ash had fangirls!" I say in mock surprise.

"You'd be surprised to know that he actually does. So you better act fast if you want him to like you back." He said

"Oh shit! You heard that!?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yeah I did. So anyway mind explaining what the hug and the kiss on the cheek was about?" He asked.

"Well you see I like him but I'm not sure whether to tell him or not because I don't know if he feels the same about me." I told him.

"Hmm by looking at the way he walked away I would say he's jealous and a little hurt." He said.

"Do you think so?" I asked him. "I was only thing to see if he would get jealous or even react and apparently he did, but not in the way I wanted." I said sadly.

"Don't worry May. That means the he feels something for you." He said.

"Yeah I guess." I replied still sad about hurting Ash.

"Well if it makes you feel better I can help you out." Miguel offered.

"Really? Thanks!" I said happy that he would help me.

"Yup. However you really need to work on your flirting skills." He said.

"Hey they're not that bad." I said defensively.

"Sure since throwing yourself in someone else's arms and giving them a kiss is a good idea." He replied sarcastically.

"It was just on the cheek!" I said.

"Whatever. Let's go find your boyfriend." He said.

 **Well what do you think? I felt like it was too serious and stuff so I added some humor. Also Brock isn't in this story or at least I don't think he will be. Anyway Read and Review I'm always looking for way to improve the story. Until next time.**

 **Advancewisher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its Advancewisher here and once again sorry for the late update with finals coming up I've had tons of homework and studying to do but I have found time every now and then to write so I've have and will be continuing the story. Without further ado here is chapter 4, enjoy. (A/N the Pokemon Ash has chosen to take to Johto are: Pikachu(obviously), Sceptile, Torkoal, Swellow, Mightyena, and Gardevoir. The last two I chose just because I like them.) Anyway Read & Review.**

 **Ash's POV**

"Hmm. Hey Pikachu what do you think that Tracey meant when he said to use May's game against her?"

"Pika pika chu pi."(He means to make her jealous as well.)

"Yeah but how? Tracey said to find another girl and ask her to travel with us. I mean its not like if out of nowhere I'm going to find another girl to travel with us." I said. Suddenly Pikachu and I heard screaming.

"Help! Help!"

Pikachu and I ran to find the person screaming and found a girl hanging from a branch sticking out of the side of a cliff.

"Help!" She yelled once more.

"Don't worry I'll help you!" I called to her. "Come on out Gardevoir and use Psychic to help that girl."

"Gardevoir." It responded and immediately became surrounded by a sky blue aura. Gardevoir opened its eyes which were now blue and started to life up the girl.

"Thanks." She said. "You really saved my life umm... What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh uh my name's Ash Ketchum this is my buddy Pikachu, and that's Gardevoir." I answered looking at my Pokemon as I said their names.

"Wait did you say that you're Ash Ketchum!? _The_ Ash Ketchum!?" She exclaimed. "I'm like your biggest fan!" She squealed.

"Wow I didn't know I have fans." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you do so get used to it." She said. "So umm... Thanks for saving me back there."

"Sure no problem... Umm... You never told me your name." I told her. We were on our way back to Prof. Oaks lab. 'Wow she looks a lot like May' I thought.

"Oh sorry I was caught up in the moment of meeting a celebrity. Anyway my name is Sapphire." She answered.

'Hmm maybe I could get her to travel with me and May.' I thought.

"Umm... Ash are you okay?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine May..." I said unconsciously still in deep thought.

"My name is Sapphire not May, Ash." She said puzzled.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality and realizing what I said corrected myself. "Sorry Sapphire I was lost in thought and you looked a lot like May."

"Its okay." She said. "But who is this May that you keep talking about?" She asked.

"Oh May is my best friend and she's also one of the best coordinators that I know." I answered.

"Describe her." Sapphire told me.

"Lets see she has this rich chestnut brown hair that looks softer than silk. These beautiful deep sapphire eyes, the prettiest smile, and the cutest laugh I've ever heard. And her personality... She is one of the most supportive and loyal people you'll ever meet. She is sweet and caring, but she can be scary if you get on her bad side..." I trailed off thinking about May. Wow I've got it bad.

"It seems to me that this girl May is something special." Said Sapphire.

"You're right on that. I love her but I don't think she feels the same." I said slightly depressed. " there's this one guy Drew whos always giving her roses and stuff. Then there's this other guy Miguel who seems to be a childhood friend and May gives him hugs out of nowhere."

"Well if it makes you feel any better i think you and May would make a cute couple. Anyway this May is a coordinator, and she knows a guy named Drew right?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused. Was it possible that she knew May?

"Is it May Maple also known as the Hoenn princess?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah do you know her too?" I asked.

"Of course! She is amazing! I can't believe that I might meet my two biggest idols!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah that's crazy huh?" I said. 'Well now is a good time to ask her.' I thought to myself. "Well since you're so excited about meeting her then why don't you travel with us?" I asked her.

"What!? Travel with you? Of course! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" She exclaimed

"Geez no need to get so excited." I said once again rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Why shouldn't I be excited?" She asked still yelling. "I'm going to travel with a great Pokemon trainer and a great Pokemon coordinator!"

"Thanks I guess... Well anyway Prof. Oaks ranch should be just over this hill." I said still getting used to the fact that I had fans. "We should go see if May is there."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." She exclaimed suddenly grabbing my hand and running towards the lab.

As soon as we got there we found May in deep conversation with Miguel and was it my imagination or was May blushing?

Suddenly Sapphire cleared her throat and said. "Umm are we interrupting some thing?"

"Huh oh no not at all..." Answered Miguel turning to us but stopping mid-sentence when he saw Sapphire and I. "Wow..." Was all he could say.

I decided to ignore him and walked over to May and introduce her to Sapphire. "May this is Sapphire."

"Hello." Said May.

"Hello." Sapphire responded.

"Anyway I was going to ask you if she could travel with us." I continued. "She says that she is a very big fan of yours May."

"Oh really?" Asked May.

"Yeah." Answered Sapphire. "But I'm also a big fan of Ash. In fact I would say he is quite handsome. Don't you think so May?" She asked.

"Huh?" Said a very embarrassed May. "Well umm... I. I." She stammered.

"You know maybe Ash and I could get to know each other better and we might even go out!" Sapphire exclaimed. "Right Ash?" She asked me winking at me.

"Yeah that would be great!" I said catching on to what Sapphire was doing. "So what do you think May? Can she travel with us?"

"Sure... I guess..." Answered May a little sadly.

"All right!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt something soft touching my cheek and realized that Sapphire gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"That's for saving me." She said with a wink.

I looked over at May only to see her standing there shocked and on the verge of tears.

"Ash..." She said.

 **Finally done with this chapter. Once again sorry for the late update but I've been really busy. Anyway I promise to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Advancewisher.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new years guys it's Advancewisher and here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it and I have decided to make a change to Ash's team. Anyway his new team is Pikachu, Sceptile, Swellow, Evee (shiny), Gardevoir, and Mightyena. Also I've decided to add Brock to the story. Anyway Read and leave some reviews. ( _A/N I noticed that I made a mistake in Chapter 3 about Tracey going to Johto with Ash but I have fixed it.)_**

 **Also I never stated their ages so here they are**

 **Ash- 15**

 **May- 15**

 **Sapphire- 16**

 **Miguel- 16**

 **Drew- 15**

 **Brock- 22**

 **I also never did a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Pokemon(sigh) or any of its characters they are all property of Nintendo Game freak and the amazing Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **May's POV**

"Ughh! Miguel will you just shut up for five minutes!" I yelled at him annoyed at the things he was saying about me and Ash, besides he was getting kind of descriptive saying dirty things that made me blush fiercely.

"What!? No way I'm only saying that Ash just can't wait to-" Miguel said getting cut off by me yelling.

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" I yelled at him.

"Of course I do, or else I wouldn't of said it. Now as I was saying he can't wait to see what traveling does to a girls body if you know what I mean." He said laughing.

"Honestly if you and Brock got together you could start a perverted talk show or something." I said.

"Who's Brock?" Miguel asked.

"That would be me." Said a voice to my left.

"Brock!" I exclaimed. "I thought that you were going to go back to your Gym in Pewter City?" I asked.

"Well, I did go back to the Gym but Flint had everything under control so I thought that maybe you two would decide to keep travelling together and thought that you might need some help." He answered.

"Well you were right. Ash and I are going to continue traveling together and as for the help well you are an awesome cook." I said. then I remembered that Miguel was still here and decided to introduce them to each other. "Anyway, Brock this is Miguel he will be travelling with us as well."

"Hello Miguel I'm Brock ex-gym leader of the Pewter City Gym and a Master Pokemon breeder in training." said Brock, while extending his hand to greet Miguel.

"Nice to meet you Brock." Miguel said.

"How about we go to Prof. Oak's lab and wait for Ash there." I suggested. "He should be over there choosing his Pokemon."

"How about I meet you guys over there." Said Brock. "I need to run down to the store and get supplies to take with us."

"Okay." Said Miguel. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" I asked.

"About Ash." He answered.

"Well what about him." I said.

"Why haven't you guys gotten together. I mean its kinda obvious that you guys like each other." He said.

"How would you know you haven't traveled with us." I said.

"I didn't need to. I could tell right away from how close you two were standing together when I found you guys." He told me.

"Well the thing is I like him a lot maybe even love him, but he doesn't feel the same." I said sadly.

"And how would you know how he feels about you? Maybe he is going through the same problem." Miguel said reassuringly.

"Maybe he is but its not me he likes. There's this one girl, Misty Waterflower, he talks about her quite a bit." I said.

"I mean I guess but it depends on what he says about her that's important." He said.

"Well he's always saying that she would always yell at him for making mistakes and she would hit him a lot too." I told him. "But then he said that she didn't do it as much as they kept traveling."

"Hmm I'll have to talk to him." Miguel said.

"Just don't tell him anything about this conversation we had." I say blushing for no reason.

"Hey you guys!" A voice said.

"Hey look its Ash." I said. However for some odd reason there was a girl with him.

"You don't look too happy." Miguel said.

"Well it's just that he's with a girl that I don't know. I mean if he knows her he would have told me about her."I say angrily.

"Woah looks like someone is jealous." Miguel said.

"What!? I'm not jealous!" I yell at him blushing.

"Hey! Chill out I was just saying." Miguel answered.

"Umm are we interrupting something?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Oh no not at all..." Miguel said trailing off as he saw the girl that Ash was with. "Wow..." He said breathlessly.

I then noticed Ash walking over to me and introduced the girl to me.

"May this is sapphire." Ash said.

"Hello." I say. 'Hmm she looks a lot like me.' I thought.

"Hello." Sapphire responded.

"Anyway I was going to ask if she could travel with us, she says that she is a very big fan of yours." Ash said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah but I'm also a big fan of Ash. In fact I would say that he is quite handsome don't you think May?" Asked Sapphire.

"Huh?" I asked turning red at the abrupt question. "Umm. Well...I.I." I stammered.

"You know maybe Ash and I could get to know each other better and even go out. Right Ash?" She said.

"Yeah that would be great!" Ash exclaimed.

"So what do you think May can she travel with us?" Ash asked.

'He still wants to know if I'm okay with that even though he already seems to have decided for me. I guess he doesn't like me.' I thought sadly.

"Sure I guess." I finally responded. 'Could this get any worse?'

"All right!" Ash yelled. Suddenly Sapphire kissed Ash in the check and whispered something in his ear that made Ash blush.

"Ash..." I said.

I was so happy at the thought of us traveling together as a couple but I guess that wasn't happening. Ash turned to me as I was about to cry. 'No I can't let him see me like this.' I then turned and ran. I didn't even care where I went as long as Ash couldn't see me cry. Sure he's seen me cry before but these were different tears. These were tears of a heart that got hurt.

"May! Wait up!" I heard a voice yell.

I decided to wait and see who it was and to my surprise it was Ash. "May are you okay?" He asked holding my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I responded. I was about to to tell him to go back with Sapphire so they could get to know each other but looking into his deep auburn eyes gave me a sense of calm.

"May I'm really sorry for what I did. I never meant for any of this to happen, for you to get hurt like this." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"How did you know I was hurt?" I asked him surprised.

"Because I've been through this pain with Misty. She was my first crush but I never told her and when she left I was broken. Then when Brock left and I decided to come to Hoenn I never thought that I would fall in love and much less put someone through the same pain I felt. Especially when that someone is you. May you're my best friend and I never meant to hurt you." He said tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

'Wow I never knew that about Ash.' I thought. 'But who is this girl he's in love with?'

"Ash its okay I'm fine now. I never knew that you knew so much about love." I said. "Either way I still forgive you." I decided to give him a kiss on the check to calm him down.

"Umm May?" He asked. "What was the kiss for?"

"It was so you could stop crying." I replied blushing.

"Aww wasn't that sweet." A voice said.

"Drew what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Ash angrily.

"I'm not here for you." Drew said. "No I'm here for what belongs to me." He said looking at me hungrily.

"I don't think you'll find that here." Ash said while putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him and pulling out a Pokeball.

"Oh I think I will." He said pulling out a Pokeball as well.

 **Well guys that was chapter five and sorry for the late update I went to Vegas to celebrate new years and so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it and you know what to do Read & Review.**

 **Advancewisher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know its been a really long time since my last update but I was just missing inspiration. Anyway as time went on I've felt a range of emotions and I plan on using those to push myself to updating more often, I mean it has been almost two years since my last update. Anyway enough about that, on with the show.**

 **(P.S. This is the first Pokemon battle that I've ever written so it might be terrible.)**

 **Miguel's POV**

As soon as I saw that girl kiss Ash's cheek I looked over at May only to see her on the verge of tears. _" This is bad"_ I thought to myself, and before I could do anything to comfort her she took off.

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted as I began to run after her.

"I'll go get her" a voice shouted as someone ran past me, it was Ash.

"Um sure I guess..." I said to him as he ran off.

""What was that all about?" Asked the other girl.

"Well May seems to be upset." I replied, "By the way I dont think I ever introduced myself, My name is Miguel. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Upset about what? And its a pleasure as well, I'm Sapphire" She replied.

"Hmm... Can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Of course I can!" She replied enthusiastically

"Well I hope so because if May finds out she'll kill me." I told her. "So anyway, heres the thing. May seems to be in love with Ash. And the thi-"

"Whaaaattt!? No way!" Sapphire yelled.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked confused.

"Ash is in love with May!" She exclaimed.

"Wait but dont you like Ash?" I asked her.

"No not really, I only kissed his cheek because he saved my life" she answered.

"Huh, would you look at that?" I said said while staring at the sky. "I just thought of something!" I exclaimed, "we should work together to make them realize that they love each other!"

"You know? I was kinda thinking the same thing!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"This is gonna be interesting." I told her.

"Indeed." she replied.

 **May's POV**

"May! Wait up!" I heard a voice yell.

I decided to stop and see who was calling me, and to my surprise it was Ash.

Suddenly I felt him place his hands on my shoulder and turned to face him.

"May? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said while holding back tears.

"May, please tell me whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He said as he looked into my eyes.

"I'll tell you why she's crying." A voice said from the bushes. "She's finally realized what she had lost."

"Drew! What are you doing here?" Ash shouted angrily.

"Well, i'm here to give her a second chance to come with me of course." He replied smugly.

"Well she's not gonna accept it! Right May?" He turned to me and asked.

"There is no way I'll ever go with you Drew!" I yelled at him.

"You hear that shrub? She's not gonna go with you!" Ash told him.

"She'll open her eyes soon enough." Drew replied as he reached for a pokeball.

"Do you really think that with a battle you'll win her over?" Ash exclaimed as he also reached for a pokeball.

"You'll see soon enough. Go Absol! Show Ketchum the taste of defeat!" He cried as he released his Absol.

"As if, go Sceptile! I'm counting on you!" Ash cried as he released his Pokemon.

"This will be almost too easy." Drew smirked. "Go Absol, attack with air slash!"

"Quick Sceptile, use detect and counter with a quick attack!" Ash yelled.

"Scept." Replied his Pokemon as it evaded the attack and rushed towards the Absol quickly.

"Now get in close and use leaf blade! Then move away while using bullet seed!" Ash commanded his Pokemon quickly.

"Absol, use slash to push Sceptile away!" Drew cried as his Pokemon was hit.

After taking a good hit from Sceptile Absol's blade glowed white as it clashed with Sceptiles leaf blade blocking the attack, then sceptile leapt back while unleashing a barrage of while projectiles at Absol.

"Absol use dark pulse to stop that bullet seed!"

And as the two attacks collide a small explosion if formed and a cloud black smoke fills the air then clears to reveal a tired Sceptile and Absol.

"Quick attack Absol!" Drew cries.

Absol dashes forward and rams into Sceptile sending him flying.

"May! You're coming with me whether you like it or not! Absol dark pulse on May!"

"No!" I scream as I watch the attack come towards me.

 **Miguel's POV**

"Lucario protect!" I instruct my Pokemon.

A clear green barrier forms between the Pokemon and May stopping the attack.

"Who are you? And how dare you intervene!" Drew exclaims.

"No! How dare you use an attack on a person?" I shout angrily. "Especially to hurt them!"

"You'll pay! Absol air slash!"

"Lucario! Extreme speed followed by aura sphere!

Before Absol can begin unleashing it's attack Lucario rushes forward with a glowing orbin his palm and shoots it at point blank then as Absol is sent crashing back.

"Grr, Absol return!" An angry Drew shouts. "This isn't the last you've seen of me!" And he runs off into the bushes.

"Ash, how's your Sceptile?" I ask.

"He'll be better once we get to a Pokemon center, how about you May? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." May replies to Ash . "Thank you so much Miguel, you saved me!" She exclaims as she runs and hugs me.

"What's going on! Is everyone okay?" We hear Brock's voice clamoring as he and Sapphire run towards us.

"Yeah we're fine." I reply.

 **Sapphire's POV**

As I continue to talk with Miguel we hear several explosions.

"It sounds like they're coming from where they ran off to." I say.

"Go get Brock!" Miguel exclaims. "I'll go take a look." And then he takes off running.

I try to think where Brock had gone and then I remember that he was off getting some supplies at the Poke-Mart.

As I run towards the Mart the doors open and out comes Brock.

"Come quickly! We think something has happened to Ash and May!"

"What?!" Brock exclaims. "Let's go!" He says as we begin to run back.

 _A few minutes later_

"Theres Miguel!" I exclaim to Brock. "Miguel! Have you found them?"

"No I haven't. I called out Lucario to help me look and so fa- wait there he comes" Miguel says as his Lucario returns.

"Apparently Ash is having a battle with someome. Come on let's go!" He yells and runs off following Lucario.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I yell after him as we fall behind.

After several more minutes of running we finally get to a clearing where Ash, May, and Miguel are.

But as we get there I see May running up to Miguel and hugging him.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everyone okay?" Brock exclaims as I watch May hug Miguel.

All of a sudden I get a strange feeling in my stomach.

 _I wonder if May actually likes Miguel instead of Ash. But why should I care if she likes Miguel?_

"Yeah we're fine." Miguel replies, which snaps me out of my trance and I notice that May hasn't let go of him.

"That's good." I reply. "Well we should get back to the town." I say.

"Yeah good idea." Says Brock. "That way you guys can fill us in to what happened as we walk." He suggests.

 **Well there's chapter 6, I know it took a while and my writing has considerably deteriorated but I'm back to it, anyway I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review and what not, the next chapter should come soon. Thank you!**


End file.
